The objective of this application is to provide established NEI-funded vision scientists with additional, shared support to enhance their individual research capabilities. A further goal is to enhance the research capability of Washington University for conducting vision research by encouraging collaborative studies and attracting other scientists to vision research. These objectives will be achieved by operating 5 core modules whose functions will be to provide the following services: [unreadable] 1. A morphology core module will provide technical support and expertise in histological procedures such as processing frozen and fixed tissue samples, blocks, and histological and immunological staining. The module will provide expertise in conducting in situ hybridization studies and will coordinate with the imaging module to assist with brightfield and fluorescence microscopy as well as transmission and scanning electron microscopy. [unreadable] 2. An electronics services core module will design and fabricate electronic devices for research investigators, will provide diagnosis, repair and maintenance of research instruments and will assist in modification and/or development of computer software for unique research applications. [unreadable] 3. A molecular biology module will provide assistance in the design and preparation of gene constructs for gene targeting, preparation of DNA clones and probes, design of polymerase chain reaction components, microinjection services for production of transgenic and gene targeted mice, flow cytometry, and training and oversight of shared molecular biology equipment. [unreadable] 4. An imaging core module will provide assistance and expertise in all aspects of conventional light microscopy and confocal microscopy. Additional capabilities to be supported include support for imaging applications involving fluorescence resonance energy transfer and fluorescence correlation spectroscopy. Technical support for image analysis using deconvolution and volume rendering software tools will also be provided. [unreadable] 5. A biostatistics core module will assist in the design and implementation of pilot studies, will provide statistical and methodological expertise in study design, will assist to assure validity of statistical analyses and reported results, and will assist in the training of residents and clinicians in areas of research methodology. [unreadable] Provision of these support services and resources will greatly enhance the research capabilities of investigators at Washington University and will facilitate collaboration among new and established vision scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]